


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: You learn Yahaba is leaving for college in one month and confront him. Kyoutani has to intervene.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

The shift is so sudden Kyoutani barely has time to realize something is wrong. One minute he is practicing his jump serve and the next first years are crowded in a semi-circle gawking instead of practicing. He walks over searching for Yahaba, surprised to see he is at the center of the scene unfolding.

“How could you not tell me?” you shout glaring at him.

Dressed in white blazer and purple plaid skirt, it’s clear you don’t attend Aoba Johsai, but Yahaba doesn’t know any girls. It’s a constant source of teasing, Watari relishing in the fact that the only girl their baby-faced captain talks to is his sister who goes to Shiratorizawa.

Understanding hits Kyoutani hard when he realizes you are Yahaba’s little sister and you are here, fighting with him in front of the whole team. You shove him hard, twice, when suddenly an arm snakes around your middle and lifts you off your feet. 

“Nope. Not happening. Watari,” a voice orders with a nod to Watari who is standing behind Yahaba with his hand on his shoulder.

Pinning you awkwardly to his side, the stranger hauls you off as you slam your firsts against the muscled forearm clenched around your stomach. Glancing towards your brother, you watch Watari lead him towards the bleachers after dispersing the crowd.

“Fuck” you scream before being unceremoniously dumped on the cold locker room floor.

Pulling your legs to your chest, you lean your head back against the lockers and close your eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t just shove your brother,” the blonde-haired stranger scolds before taking a seat next to you on the floor.

With your eyes squeezed shut you explain, “He is leaving for college next month. He didn’t tell me,” tears running down your cheeks.

“Fucking, Yahaba,” Kyoutani sighs. Your hiccups fill the silence. Minutes pass before you admit, “I hate this,” pulling your legs close to your chest, resting your forehead on your knees.

Kyoutani grumbles, “Yeah, well, love fucking sucks. Welcome to being an adult,” watching you with a concerned frown. “You’re a fucking mess,” he adds.

Wiping your tear-stained cheeks you lift your head. He isn’t wrong and you are certain if you aren’t back soon Watari will come looking for you. When you learned Yahaba was leaving as soon as next month, you spiraled not even realizing you had drawn a crowd or shoved him. Shame worms its way inside of you and you are certain you would have hit him.

“Thank you,” you admit, grateful someone intervened before you lost control.

“For what?” Kyoutani asks staring up at the ceiling.

“You know,” you reply, standing up and straightening your uniform.

With a deep sigh, he says, “I’m Kyoutani,” brushing his practice shorts off as he stands.

“Come on. Let’s go check on Yahaba,” he assures bumping into your shoulder lightly.


End file.
